Veela's Magic
by raaga-malfoy
Summary: Draco and Hermione despise each other, always looking for ways to insult the other. Chaos and drama ensues when they are made the Heads. To top it all, Draco is a Veela. Do his attractions towards a certain bushy-haired mudblood mean that that he's found his mate!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my first ever Dramione shipping. Actually, it's my first ever FanFiction story. I'm eager to know what people think of it, so please, please review and let me know how I could improve!**

As they squeezed past the crowds on Platform 9 ¾ , Hermione had a blissful feeling that this year, everything would be peaceful and normal once more in their lives.

Hermione, Harry and Ron were starting their 7th year, finally free from Voldemort's tyranny. Though the wizarding world was at peace once more, its heroes had suffered, losing many of their near and dear ones.

Though Hermione's parents were safe from death eaters, they were killed in a Muggle plane hijack in Perth, Australia with their memories modified. Ron lost his brother Fred, the obnoxious and boisterous twin they all loved. Harry was still grieving in the loss of his beloved godfather and near-uncle, Sirius and Remus. After the great battle, they all shifted to the Burrow, and slowly moved on from the numerous deaths.

As she was thinking this, she spotted tall and slender Draco Malfoy amongst the crowds. He sneered at her. She sighed to herself. Some people wouldn't change; prejudices and opinions intact. Well, what a pity he returned to Hogwarts this year, to torment and annoy the Golden Trio to no end.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and she boarded the Hogwarts express. The rest began to search for an empty compartment, while she strode purposefully towards the Heads carriage. She was made Head Girl, and mysterious McGonagall had said that the identity of the Head Boy would only be revealed when she began to travel to Hogwarts.

Well, she thought, as long as it wasn't Malfoy, she could deal amicably with the other Head.

Obviously it is Malfoy, she realized as the aforementioned person strolled lazily into the cabin at the same moment when she was entering. She groaned to herself. "Just my damn luck, to get paired with the evil git", she muttered.

"Well well Granger, who knew the bushy-haired mudblood would be so eager to be with me, literally, pushing herself on me?!" he drawled elegantly. "But, my sincere apologies, I do not associate myself with filth like yourself, I don't want to get tainted with your germs, do I?" he smirked.

All she wanted to do was to then and there reach out and slap that aristocratic smirk right off his pale face. But of course, she had to control herself. Wouldn't want to set a bad example to the other students, would she?

She instead contended herself with the idea that she could strangle him in his sleep, since they shared dorms, and retorted," You see, Malfoy, not everybody is as unlucky as me to get placed as the Head Girl alongside cockroaches like you. Oh, and for your information, if you'll rewind your memory, you'll see that it was you being the usual arse you are, and therefore barging into the compartment while i was getting in."

She smirked gleefully to herself when her comment was rewarded with a death glare from Malfoy.

As her earlier thought struck her, she was filled with horror. Living with Malfoy, and sharing dorms! Ultimate punishment, givens in the bowels of hell, she grumbled to herself.

Well, she had no choice in this matter; either she lived alongside the slimy ferret or return her Head Girl badge. And that was something she was never going to do. Why, she worked her head off during all her years in Hogwarts, just for this position! She wanted to show that muggle-borns are no less than purebloods in any means.

She immediately remembered that N.E.W.T.s were only 8 months away! According to her schedule, she was getting behind, since she hadn't touched her books until now. She drew her Advanced Potions textbook from her bag, and began flipping through it, occasionally staring into space, occupied with thoughts.

There was something she was certain of- this was going to be an extremely long year.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon, the Hogwarts express reached its destination, and the students filed into the Great Hall.

The Sorting began, and just before the feast started, McGonagall went up to the podium, and began her short speech.

She made the usual announcements, and also introduced the Heads

" May I present to you, the Head Boy and Girl of this year, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy! ", she gestured with a flourish of her hand toward the two sullen looking 7th years.

As the feast was ending, McGonagall summoned Draco and Hermione to her office.

They trudged along the corridors, surreptitiously glancing at each other. Soon, they entered the headmistress' office.

"I have called you here to inform and warn you that this year, to encourage house unity, the staff and I have decided to make the Heads share a bedroom and bathroom. We expect you to set a good example for the younger students to follow. You have faced the real world, and it is time for you to grow past these childish rivalries and prejudices", she said, while focusing on Draco at the end of her explanation.

"If I hear about any serious arguments that take place between both of you, I'm afraid I will have to consider taking your badge away", she informed them gravely.

Draco glanced sideways, looking at Hermione, to find her twisting her hands nervously in her lap, biting her 'pink full' lips.

"Ooh, how would they taste?" he found himself wondering. Suddenly, he realized what he was doing and shook his head, as if to clear of all those 'evil' thoughts, which were making him think about a certain Mudblood in a not so...'muddy' way.

"Malfoy, what are you doing, thinking about a muggle-born like this?" he scolded himself. Perhaps the length of the journey was getting to him. He consoled himself with this thought.

Soon, the Heads reached the dorm allotted for them. It was a mixture of green and gold colours, all over. They had plush armchairs in the common room by the fire, and an enormous bedroom with twin beds on either side. Mahogany desks were also provided for both of them.

Hermione immediately ran to her side of the room which was covered in red and gold, and began unpacking and settling her belongings. She placed her clothes in the mahogany wardrobe, where she discovered a floor-length enchanted mirror to help her with choosing clothes.

"Well, this one is going to be quite useful for me!" she mused, thinking of her extremely poor fashion sense.

After a while, both the 7th years were tucked in bed, ready for the tough year ahead tomorrow.

Strangely enough, both Draco and Hermione dreamt of each other and in ways which would make the most perverted person alive blush. They did wonder (more like crack their heads trying to figure out), in the morning though as to what made them think about each other like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco was getting extremely worried. He could not stop his traitorous mind from thinking romantic thoughts about mudblood Granger. And this was not just a matter of a few days, but two whole weeks had passed with him waking up each morning, from a dream involving hot, sweaty activities with Granger.

He suspected that those wretched Weasley twins must be playing a prank on him, with the help of their gangly youngest brother-Ronald. "They must have used a lust potion or spell" he thought. But though he tried every possible antidote, it had no effect on him.

He was slowly getting terrified. He had resorted to all possible cures, but after he couldn't find one, he dint know whom to turn to.

As he paced the length of the room repeatedly, he spotted his owl, Majesty.

The answer came to him in a flash. "Of course! Who better to seek advice from than Father? He would surely know the cause and cure of this cursed predicament. "

He immediately fetched some parchment (the best, of course. He's a Malfoy!), some ink and a quill and began the note he was writing to his father.

_Dear Father,_

_How are you and Mother?_

_I arrived at Hogwarts safely, and started my term without a hitch. But, for the past few days, I seem to be having a problem._

_You must be familiar with the name Hermione Granger, the mudblood best friend of Potter. My current predicament is in regard with her. Recently, I have been having many promiscuous _**(A/N-it means sensual) **_thoughts about her. I assure you, I have never had any romantic feelings towards that piece of filth in the past._

_I suspect it might be because of some immature prank played on me by a Hogwarts student. I have tried my best to find the antidote for this spell or potion, but to no avail._

_I was hoping that I could seek some help from you since I seem to be unable to put this matter to a rest. Therefore, would it be fine with you if we met and discussed this matter on a Hogsmeade day?_

_Let me know of your opinion._

_My sincere regards,_

_Draco Malfoy._

After an hour or so, Draco got his response through a short note from his father.

_Draco,_

_I understand your worry that you are unable to solve your current problem even by taking love potion antidotes._

_There is a reason for all these recent occurrences, that your Mother and I would wish to explain to you, as soon as possible._

_Meet us at the Hog's Head at 3:00 on Saturday._

_Lucius ._

"Well, all I can do now is wait for Saturday", thought Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco was waiting anxiously in a room reserved for the Malfoys in the Hog's Head. Today was the day, for which he had been waiting eagerly for, all the time being clouded in secrecy.

His parents had specified Aberforth that their room should be provided with extreme protection, and no entry of any visitors at all. These all just made Draco all the more curious.

Soon, the Malfoys entered the room, with grace and a regal look around them. They could sense that their son was bursting with questions.

Narcissa calmly lifted one gloved hand and said," darling, do be patient. There is a lot to tell. You will also understand why we do not wish for any visitor to visit us right now. "

Lucius began to explain the reason for the recent events to Draco, in his usual straightforward manner.

"Son, you do know that the Malfoys are an ancient and powerful family. Along with pureblood ancestors, we also have the honour of being the descendant of a Veela. These genes are passed onto every generation. Every Veela has a mate. As a Veela witch or wizard comes of age, they soon begin to get attracted towards their mate. Do you understand, boy? "

As this sunk into him, Draco said indignantly," you mean to tell me that I am a Veela, and I never knew about it!"

"The law of magic does not permit the guardians of a young Veela to know of his true heritage, son. Now that you are of age, the Veela characteristics in you will come into effect. It is not the effect of any lust potion but of your Veela genes. "

But the actual question in Draco's mind was still left unclear. "Well, if I go by what you say, does that mean...that HERMIONE GRANGER is my mate?! That filthy mudblood ? How is that possible?"

Lucius glared at Draco and said, "The mate of a Veela, could be anybody, from a mudblood to a pureblood. It is also common to have a mate of the same gender. Be grateful, you wretch, that at least Weasley isn't your soul mate."

This, as expected, consoled Draco and made his situation look slightly better, though he gave Lucius one of his death glares, just in case.

Narcissa observed the pair with distaste." Would the both of you please stop your bickering, and listen to me? Draco darling, according to your feelings towards Miss Granger, lets presume that she is your mate. Still so, instead of living on presumptions, let's ask Severus to prepare a potion for you, that will confirm whether she is your destined partner or not", she said.

She continued on," another extremely important thing that I must tell you, is that if a Veela's mate does not accept it before its 18th birthday, the Veela is prone to die by heartbreak, and by wallowing in misery", she said with a dark face.

All Draco could was to control himself and not pass out on the spot. Knowing that you are a Veela is one thing, and on top of that, learning that you might die if your mate does not accept you (obviously! Its Granger we're talking about) is another thing. He resolved to enjoy the little pleasure his destined short life had.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:- I'm so so so sorry for the EXTREMELY late update! I was and still am suffering from a huge case of writer's block. You'll have to excuse me for the micro length of this chappy.

I just researched about w.b (writers block) and found out that its either caused when your scared of success (what bullshit! Who's afraid of success?!) or afraid that they cant live up to earlier expectations.( thats me!)

Now this is a really long authors note, lets just get on with the story.

One thing that Draco was not aware in this whole drama going on was the fact that Hermione was going through the exact same 'torture' as him; that is, having romantic thoughts about Malfoy.

What made her even more confused about her situation was that just the other day, she was plotting 50 ways to kill Malfoy, and now, she was daydreaming during class; wondering how it would feel to kiss him by the setting sun. She was certain that she did not develop a crush on him overnight. Literally.

The only difference in Malfoy's and her case was that since she had no parents to turn to, books took the form of guidance and knowledge to answer the one question ringing around in her head- "why is all this happening?"

Harry and Ron regularly saw her spending mounds of time in the Hogwarts library; she would even gulp down food during lunch and race back to her "shrine of knowledge".

Then, one day, she finally found the answer of which she was in pursuit.

She had also, like Malfoy,tried to seek out all antidotes for love potions, their side effects and symptoms, but to no avail. She had gone through all the sections in the library regarding these topics, but had never even glanced towards the 'Magical Creatures' section where her answer actually lay.

One afternoon, she slumped wearily in her chair, exhausted from her lack of sleep and continuous researching. Her gaze swept throughout the library, and she fought back tears while thinking dejectedly that all her researching went in vain since she found no cure to her problem.

As she looked around, her eyes fell upon the 'Magical Creatures' section. Her hopes slowly rose again when she remembered reading once that Veelas and their mates also underwent the same symptoms as trusted her instincts and went towards that shelf.

As she walked there, she felt fear and apprehension rise in her. This was her last hope, her last chance at find the solution to her predicament, but at the same time, if what she suspected turned out to be true, she would definitely be landing in a sticky situation.

She opened the book about Veelas cautiously and located the chapter...

Guys, i know its a really short chapter, but what to do. Already explained my present condition in writer's block. But i was just wondering, is the ending of this chapt. A cliffhanger or something similar? Coz i hope so!

And yeah, thanks for the encouraging review, wintersong19541!

Will update next chapter soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know, I'm back after a really, really, long time. But what could I do, there's so much homework, so many projects and pressure that comes along with being a freshman. We lead a tough life, dude!**

**It has come to my notice, that a select few individuals are extremely unhappy with the clichéd story of Veela's Magic. I'd like to tell all the people out there who believe that way, that I am a person who absolutely LOVES Veela stories, and therefore thought of giving it a shot myself.s**

**I just hope you will overlook the cliché-ness of the storyline, and just enjoy the writing, characters, etc. And don't forget to review!**

**A BIG, BIG THANKS TO acro acro for (unofficially) helping me with my atrocious grammar skills. I just love you, acro! **

**And yes, also a big Thank you to Tanto Storm, for the encouragement! **

She flipped the pages, now filled with fervour to end this problem. At last, she located the page on Veelas and their mates.

She frantically scanned each paragraph, and as she read on, each word filled her with a sense of dread. Just as she had expected, her symptoms of suddenly being lovesick meant that she was either a Veela or a mate to one. Well, it was quite obvious that she would have had to be a mate only, since there was no chance of any Veela genes passing down her Muggle bloodline.

A faint blush spread across her cheeks when her mind dimly registered reading that the Veela experiences the same kind of feeling of lust for his mate, which she had been feeling towards Draco.

As she forced herself to face the situation at hand, she felt her mind reel at the thought of how her life might change if she had to, in future, accept and bond with her mate.

Then, she realized than as hard as it may be, she ought to accept the bitter truth that her mate was none other than the foul, loathsome, evil, stuck up prejudiced snob Draco Malfoy. Her heart completely sank at this.

But as much as she tried not helping it, a sense of horror and foreboding filled her being. She was outraged when the evil cockroach called Malfoy and she were made the Heads, but this new discovery took the atrociousness of the situation to another whole level!

Well, no matter what, she still had the upper hand, since the Veela could not force its Mate to bond, and if it is not accepted, the Veela dies of heartbreak.

She dint think she could face Malfoy after learning the truth. Then, she suddenly wondered, if he was aware of their current problem.

She thought to herself that most chances were that he did know about their present condition, what with his Pureblood parents and access to an extensive personal library. And in the case that he did know, she would look forward to see how he would deal with this sticky situation.

But then again, that did not mean she would not have to go through any awkward moments in the time to come.

Thinking thus, she swung her bag over her shoulder and hurried out of the library to her dorm, lest she begin crying in the middle of the hallway.

She soon reaches the portrait hole. The swan in the portrait guarding the Heads dormitory asked for the password, and as she muttered "_Tristique odio et amore_", it swung open to reveal a brooding Malfoy.

Draco glanced her way as the portrait hole opened, and she felt her blood nearly freeze in her veins at the sight of the last person she wanted to see.

Now that he had seen her, she could not even escape.

Hesitantly putting a foot in, she willed herself to look at him in the eye. The last thing she needed was for him to get suspicious.

"What's the matter, Granger? You look like you've seen a ghost. But then again, what else could i expect from a Mudblood, other than being scared by one? Why, did you run into the Bloody Baron on the way?" he said sardonically.

Hermione's previously pale face began to turn a violent shade of red. She glared at him with all the hatred she could muster.

"Oh, no, Malfoy. That happens only for people like you. You seem to be forgetting a lot lately, but anyways, i trust you remember the innumerable times Harry, Ron and i had to save your ungrateful arse? Or what about that sweet little torture session i had with your deranged Aunt, Bellatrix? I don't see _you_ having words engraved into your skin in consciousness! After all, _you_ were the coward, standing to a corner, and looking on behind your Father! And you say_ I_ got scared of a ghost!" she shot back, with fury evident in her voice.

Having said this, she stormed back to their room, leaving a gaping Malfoy in the Common Room.


End file.
